


Speak!

by countbars



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Geralt, Dirty Talks, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, OOC, Oral Sex, PVP, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countbars/pseuds/countbars
Summary: Geralt rarely talked about how all this dirty talks in bed arouse him. Letho intuitively found this little weakness and now shamelessly used it against the witcher.





	Speak!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Говори!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970164) by [countbars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/countbars/pseuds/countbars). 



> English not my native language, but I had help from one beautiful person - [Fushigidiru ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigidiru). She was my beta for this fic. <3

“What the fuck was that?!” Geralt growled furiously.   
“Not so loud Geralt. Or maybe you want for someone to hear us?” said the snake witcher, smirks and reveling in Wolf’s rage.  
“Why have you done all of that ?” white-haired man hissed. Letho greedly consumes his mixed with arousal anger, trying to memorize dilated pupils almost covered his yellow eyes, and a smell of lust which totally whirls Letho's head.  
“Don't tell me you didn't like it, White Wolf” with a wide smirk the man came closer to Geralt.  
The witcher involuntarily stepped away but immediately was in the strong hands. Letho pulls him closer to himself and kisses naked unprotected neck. He smirks when he feels how his words affecting his vizavi.  
Wolf breathes often head thrown back. He feels lips on his neck and how Letho's laugh vibrate in point of contact.  
“You know, Wolf, It’s really hard to concentrate on my plans, because of the thoughts of you on my cock”  
Geralt moans almost desperately and pulls Letho closely to his face kissing him furiously, demonstrating all power of his desire.  
“Ooh, looks like our wolfie turned on by some sex talks” witcher's voice sounds very smugly and warms Geralt's ear.  
Geralt rarely talked about how all this dirty talks in bed arouse him. Letho intuitively found this little weakness and now shamelessly used it against the witcher.  
“I want to see you in your knees with my cock in your mouth, Geralt” Letho’s voice changed for the first time in evening. It sounded low and husky with the notes of something dark and dangerously wild.  
And the Rivian haven't had forces to resist this. The man knelt down without breaking eye contact with Letho, hands confidently unlacing the lace-up.  
“You look good with the cock in your mouth” Letho grins and lays his big palm on the white head, setting the pace. “Sometimes I ask myself were you fucked with the other Wolfs before you went to the path?” the witcher continued to speak in a hoarse whisper “Because you suck it without preparing so...”  
The lusty glance of Letho’s eyes speak louder than voice. But this words excited Rivian a lot.  
“Why don’t you shut up already and finally fuck me?” Geralt hissed in return coming off his activity.  
“Eeeh, no. I'm not finished yet” a disgusting smile showed on the witcher’s wide face. Geralt really wanted to punch Letho in that face of him, but instead of it he submissively continued doing his blow job, observing his lover.  
“You look like a slut with your mouth around my cock, Geralt” Letho drawl savoring the name of the man.  
Withcer presses his lips. This is just warning. Letho hoarsely moans which causes goosebumps down Geralt’s back.  
“No, White Wolf, you not gonna do that. You like my dick too much for this” it was a statement.  
Geralt madly looks up in the eyes of the witcher from The Viper's School and... capitulates. Letho is right and Geralt’s horny cock was a proof of that.  
“Shit!” growls bald-headed witcher and strongly pulled up white-haired man for the aggressive kiss. He feels strange satisfaction when he tastes his pre-ejaculate on the tongue “When I see you like that all the witcher's endurance goes down the drain!”  
White Wolf pushs his lover to dresser which was in room and makes him to sit down on top trying to undress faster. His patience not enough for Letho's clothes and Geralt just limited unlaced pants. Letho indulgently talks “You undressed quickly. Are you want me to fuck you so bad?”  
But Geralt simply ignors this words. He's busy with another issue. Preparation fast and rude but the witcher not stops. And soon enough he sits on Letho's knees almost enjoying the hurting feeling of penetration.  
“Geralt, you know” Letho passionately whispering in Geralt’s ear, entering into Wolf and watching with greed over his shoulder how his dick slid inside “Sometimes I wank on the path when I think of fucking you the next time we met”  
“I... huh... should be... honored” Geralt pressed into the neck of his partner trying to stop all the sounds which snake witcher succeed to take out of him.  
“Sure” Letho drawl and grip the white hairs massaging nape “No one has ever succeeded to stuck inside of my head so that I pined awaiting the meeting”  
Geralt tears his face from Letho’s shoulder and looks the man in the eyes. He drunk with the lust of the eyes. He wants fucking-Letho-from-shitty-Gulet, he wants to feel Letho's dick fucking his ass so brutal, he wants...  
“Continue!” Wolf growls starting to move his ass towards to thrusts. “Speak, Letho! I want to hear how strong you like to fuck me! Speak!”  
Letho amazed. He saw a furious flame of lust flickered in the eyes of a white-haired man. This flame threatened to burn both of them. And snake witcher do not dare to refuse to THIS Geralt. He was responsive, passionate and needing of Letho's dirty words.  
“Look into my eyes Geralt” Letho says and his hot breath warming witcher's ear. And Wolf immediately executes Letho's order paralyzed as under hypnosis. “ Hear me Geralt” Letho's voice changes to hoarse whisper “You are mine”.  
And snake witcher kisses his neck to proof his words. It feels like a bite. Geralt hisses by surprise and presses his fingers onto the strong shoulders. But he looks with a pleasure at the hickey. It'll be gone by morning but White Wolf would know than Letho have marked him again.  
“I want to fuck you so hard that you will remember this one for a long time, Wolf” the snake witcher continue to talk hoarsely grabbing his lover's cock and rubbing it in tact to thrusts.  
Vatt'ghern strongly shivers. He so close, He needs so little for the coming. But something is missing. He needs this excited hoarse whisper from whom his cock became so horny. Speakspeakspeak...  
“...please!”  
“Coming!”  
And Geralt shudder, coming to foreign hand. He throws his head back squinting so strongely that under closed eyes flying bright sparkles. And he feels how Letho coming after him.  
When a man falling tired he leans his forehead against snake witcher's forehead and they stay silent for a long time looking eye to eye. He don’t feel any desire to move. And after a long time when his body starts to numb he speaks.  
“You're a bastard Letho. It was necessary to turn me on by your allusions in the middle of discussing the plan?”  
Letho laughs and his smug laughing warms tired Wolf's body like a good alcohol. And not important that he knows about this Vatt'ghern's big weakness. Geralt doesn't mind while he using this weakness like that.


End file.
